


The Stargazer and the Strigoi

by spaceslut1969, The Romanian Devil (TheDreadPirate)



Series: Romanian Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, M/M, Spacedogs, Vampires, cross dressing, romanian fairytale, slight slow burn, strigoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceslut1969/pseuds/spaceslut1969, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreadPirate/pseuds/The%20Romanian%20Devil
Summary: Once upon a time, a lovely maiden, as pretty and kind as a princess, was stolen away to live in the dark, evil castle of the ferocious beast...only, the maiden is a sir and the beast may not be as terrible as he seems.





	1. Once Upon a Time....

Adam’s breath was stolen, robbed away by the corset. It’s lovely silk blue ribbons were wrapped around the hands of the woman he loved, the delicate strips of fabric became as dangerous as poisonous vipers as she pulled, leaving him breathless and the lungs in his chest aching.

Already he’d been stripped of so many of his dignities, it didn’t seem fair to leave him without air. He had sat in a golden copper tub that reflected back to him a shining solum face. Without a second to lose, it was filled to the top with heated water that made his nostrils burn with the suffocatingly overpowering smell of roses.

Meticulously he’d been shaved, leaving nothing behind but the smell of flowers. Hands came down and scrubbed at the boy, grabbing at his hair and everywhere else until his skin had been scrubbed raw.

Now he was left smelling of perfume, unable to breathe, and facing a tall mirror that seemed to laugh at his appearance. He watched as Beth finished lacing the tight corset and tied it off through the glass.

In the underclothing, he almost looked like a woman. Adam had never been the most masculine of men to begin with. His work was simple, far from hard labor and there was never enough meat on his plate for him to grow out like some of the other handymen he knew. He didn’t think many would mistake him for a maiden in the fields but now with the suffocating corset, he looked like one in that regards.

With his body trapped in the corset bones of whale, it took on a shape of femininity. He let his hands trace over the plain white corset in curiosity, letting his hands wander over his small waist and widening hips. Maybe this would work. It shouldn’t be hard to fool a demon.

As soon as Beth had returned home to her farm she ran to his room and told him she’d been picked.

Every year one woman was picked to feed his appetites . The strigoi had been there since before Adam was born. His father had raised him on stories of the bloody, paled face demon that fed off beautiful women.

Beth was, in fact, a beautiful woman but she was his. Ever since the Buchwald family had taken him to work on their farm he had adored her. After his father’s death, he had been desperate and half starved. It wasn’t until they hired him for his clever hands and orderly mind was he able to live on his own. They gave him shelter and food, and most importantly Beth.

While he worked fixing the wobbling plow or feeding the few chickens; Adam could see her in one of her intricate gowns and immediately the day would get better. Her freckled face and long brown locks seemed to have the power to cheer Adam up on the days of difficult work. It wasn’t fair that her’s was the name that got drawn for the beast.

As soon as he heard, Adam volunteered. Women could take the damned girl’s place. Normally it was mothers taking their daughter’s, or sisters tradin g for the other’s damnation but there was much that could be hidden away under a dress.

“Almost done Adam,” Beth promised as she put the heavy petticoat on him. He stifled a laugh as the fabric tickled his smooth legs. It didn’t feel like a time when laughter would be appropriate.

The black dress was next, the gown falling over Adam’s head and being pulled down into place by Beth. He looked just like the girls that left, they always wore black Sunday dresses and heavy golden crosses around their necks.

“Sit.” She instructed, moving Adam down to her vanity seat. He fell back on the chair and tried to still himself as she worked on his face.

Rouge covered every inch of his cheeks, staining them pink before red was carefully spread over his open lips. His short hair had been brushed out in an attempt to make it appear longer. After a minute of frantic brushing that only caused more pain to this throbbing head, a black ribbon was tied through it and secured with a bow. The golden cross was adorned over his chest when finally, Beth took a break from her work.

“Come back safe.” She instructed although Adam had very little choice in his own safety with the beast.

Before he could inform her, she leaned into him and placed a kiss against his painted lips. He’d never kissed her, he’d never kissed anyone. The soft feeling of the lips he’s studied and longed for against his own made his already difficult breathing pick up as he felt his heart grow sore. His hand reached out to touch the soft hair that had teased him for years but before he could reach her, Beth pulled back and rubbed Adam’s lipstick from her mouth, smearing the stain to her flushed cheeks.

“As soon as you return, we’ll marry. All you have to do is come back.” Beth turned and without any more of a goodbye, she was gone. She had to be hidden away before the mayor would come to collect ‘Beth’.

He quickly pulled on the black stockings and buckled his shoes before placing the cloak on his shoulders and lowering the hood. With as much of his face hidden as possible, Adam moved through Beth’s door and down the path of farmland to approach the waiting wagon just outside the property. The villagers lingered around to watch as this year’s girl climbed up to sit in the wagon that would take her to the monster’s castle. With any luck, she’d be returned again.

There in the loud bobbing wagon, Adam could truly think and take apart what had conspired in seemingly seconds. He had no regrets for taking Beth’s place. The monster couldn’t have her but still dread fell in him.

The castle was miles from the village and little was known about it. Adam had never seen it before, there was no need for him to go that far out of Sibiu. When he tried to envision the place and the monster that resided there, his imagination could inspire only visions of his lovely Beth and the farmhouse.

Those were clear and definite to Adam , the hellion and its home were a mystery. No two people ever seemed to have the exact same story. It danced with the devil in the nearby woods, it was the devil himself, it was a possessed man, it was nothing more than a story.

It didn’t seem to matter what the beast was exactly, it was a strigoi and it would no doubt eat him when it discovered he wasn’t a maiden.

No more Beth or farms, or starry night skies.

Adam kicked out at the hay at his feet as his fingers explored the cool metal and chain of the cross. If this was his last day of life, he wished he would have been able to travel to the castle during the night, under the stars. How quickly the passage would have been if Adam had the stars to memorize above him during it.

\---

The creature watches as the wagon draws closer… a full hour before sunset. The thing that had once been human shakes its head at the villagers' inability to follow simple instruction. Though, he does understand, only things like him are comfortable in this part of the forest at night after all.

Nigel leaves his perch in the tallest tower of the castle, walking leisurely down the winding steps to greet his new guest.

The village has been offering him these 'sacrifices' for almost twenty years but Nigel still feels the same trepidation laced excitement each time. The girls are the loveliest the village has to offer but none have ever  _ stirred _ anything in his cold heart. And that's the only reason he continues this farce. The hope that one day a maiden will make him feel human again.

The village folk called him strigoi but Nigel isn't so sure that's what he is. He remembers tales from his childhood of demonic blood drinkers, told by exasperated mothers to frighten their children into behaving. He hadn't believed in those monsters; until he became one.

His thirst for flesh is no greater now than it was when he had a heartbeat. He found each of those girls fine enough to devour in bed but they were safe from the more gruesome attributes of the 'strigoi'.

However, he wasn't completely subdued when it came to the grotesque. He's drunk the lives of plenty of men who dared cross onto his lands over the last century.

That is, until Darko came to him 17 years ago, looking to dispel the fears of the town and rob the castle of its remaining wealth. Nigel had been set to feast on him too when the man made claims that he knew how to cure the strigoi.

_ Nigel had laughed and shook the young man for his attempt at deception but he was persistent. He said his aunt was attuned to the spirits of the wood. She herself had helped many a lost soul who longed for a happy end to the long night. All a strigoi such as him needed to be human once more was true love. _

_ "I've seen it happen! You're not really dead, only caught in a sort of limbo. We can tell the village-" _

_ "We?" Nigel demanded. _

_ "You'll need an emissary. You can't expect to go to town yourself and get someone willing to come home with you. You let me live and I'll take care of it all." Darko saw the strigoi was unimpressed. "And I'll come back! I'll live here and, and if it doesn't work in 20 years time you can kill me." _

_ The length of time the human requested was a mere blink of the eye for Nigel. He found the idea of coexisting with someone far more appealing than just 'existing' all alone. It's that loneliness coupled with hope that stays his head. _

_ 'What if,?' Nigel thought. 'What if you find the right woman to take away this pain?' _

So he let Darko live. He let him return to the village and tell them of the terrible beast who could only be appeased with the most beautiful maiden in the village. They hadn't asked many questions, so afraid were they, but they gave up a girl nonetheless.

Darko returned with a pretty young thing and Nigel had felt happiness for the first time in ages.

Only she couldn't stand the sight of him. She didn't even want to talk to him. She stayed in her room and had food sent there.

After three months of this, Nigel told Darko to take her back and he agreed. She was lovely but she didn't have the heart his master needed. So he returned her home to the happy tears of her family and then asked for another girl to be brought forth in nine months time on that same winter's day.

"But this time she must be as kind as she is beauteous." He added on.

So the next year the girl was pretty and sure enough, she was kind… to Darko whose bedroom she snuck into for 'comfort'. The young Darko had enjoyed the night greatly but guilt did gnaw at him the following day. He'd come to like taking care of the creature after all. He was afraid but he did tell Nigel what occurred and was both shocked and grateful that all the creature did was laugh and slap him on the back.

"Part of me wants to maim you, certainly, but I believe the human part, if one still exists, can't begrudge your good time. I recall my first maiden after all."

Nigel told him he could keep her if he pleased and Darko did; until she grew homesick and wanted to return. Darko then understood the loss and loneliness the creature must feel as he rode back to the castle after leaving his love behind.

Lucky for him, the girl stayed true until she convinced her parents to let her marry him. Nigel allowed the additional occupant not only because of Darko's happiness but more practically, he now had a chambermaid.

Over the years they saw many girls come and go. Some stayed for mere days, others lasted months, but it was never a surprise that they couldn't often stand to look upon him let alone talk to him.

The creature is as cold as the icy lake, visage gray and drawn yet skin hard and smooth like marble. He smells of the forest; pine and fallen leaves that can turn rotten when he was angry. His voice is gravelly and broken from decades of disuse even though Darko goads him into conversation.

When he was still alive, he had thought he'd found a woman to love him but it was she who brought him so low, forced his hand to take his life and become this creature.

Almost a century later and Nigel has only just admitted his fault in losing Gabi. He knows he brought this on himself but guilt solves little, especially for an immortal monster.

He reaches the second floor in time to watch Darko, now a man of middle age, walk calmly to the massive castle doors. He gives a smirk knowingly over his shoulder at Nigel as he throws one door open and leaves to usher the maiden in.

Both drivers of the wagon have already unloaded the girl and her luggage and are speeding off before Darko even reaches her. He shakes his head chuckling.

He reassures the girl who is no doubt terrified out of her pretty little mind as he hefts her belongings and leads her inside as he tells her the rules.

"You aren't allowed out of the castle grounds without an escort as the forest surrounding the castle is especially dangerous.

"You are to remain in your room after supper if you are without escort as the castle is quite dangerous at night.

"You will avoid the master's quarters which encompass the west wing as they can be danger-"

"That's enough Darko." Nigel's rough voice bounces off the foyer walls appearing suddenly at the cloaked maiden's side. "I'm sure she's frightened enough for now. Why don't you help her settle in her room and then she can have her evening meal."

Darko nods his understanding and Nigel watches as he escorts the shivering child upstairs. His hope has waned greatly over the years but he does enjoy having a guest. He hopes she isn’t like all the others. That she will at least talk to him.

\---

In a hurried rush of motion too quick for Adam to truly process, he was left alone on the dirt road with his bags of Beth’s least favorite dresses and underthings.

Well, he wasn’t completely alone he’d realized. He’d been left with a man. Not a beast of the devil but a man Adam might pass in the market place.

He followed along beside him as he took in every word he offered. Was anything safe, and who would he ask to escort him? The questions remained unasked however, he couldn’t imagine surviving long enough to truly need the answers.

His attention was quickly brought to his surroundings. Adam’s family home was one of little consequence with dirt floors and the smell of the nearby stable invading it. How had a hellion resided in a manor of this size? It was a nice as any place to be held he supposed.

Adam’s fear returned with a jolt when he heard the second voice rake against his covered ears. He looked up towards the man. No, not a man at all. In his distracted focus to the demon, his hood fell back a ways only to be swiftly fixed by his shaky hand that remained there on the black fabric after it was returned to its place, pulling it down across his face.

He looked just like Adam would envision a dead body might, much more like a villain in a penny dreadful than a man. The thing was bereft of life. His skin appeared cadaverous and grey, almost fake as if he could remove his human mask and reveal a face of pure damnation. Adam imagined that if he had reached out to touch it he’d have felt the waxiness of a hallow’s eve mask.

The only thing comforting about the beast was his smell. Where Adam had expected the smell of rot in fire he only found the smell of the earth Adam tended to. It was far more comforting than the rose scent that still clung to his clean skin.  How a thing from Hell could achieve such a scent Adam didn’t know.

He returned his face back down towards the ground and away from his captor and to his polished black shoes. As soon as he was dismissed, he followed the man out of the room and up the grand staircase.

“I’m to have my own room? Are you prisoner here as well?” He whispered. Who knew how well the beast could hear.

Darko leaned in closer to the girl in order to hear her better, chuckling at her questions.

"Yes, of course, you'll have your own room. We aren't all monsters here." Darko smiles but the girl is still hiding her face behind her cloak.

"And no I'm no prisoner. My arrangements with the Master are complicated but nothing for you to worry about, my dear."

They walk just a few more paces before he stops to open a door. He steps back to allow the young lady through first and then shows her around the large room and en-suite bath. He opens the doors to a private balcony, revealing the setting sun and emerging night.

A slight hidden smile formed on Adam’s lips. At least he wasn’t the only human residing here. He looked around the offered room with interest. It was a beautiful room and surely better than the boarding Adam had expected to receive from the demon. Though it was a nice room, it wasn’t his. He was still away from home and from his bride to be, even if he wasn’t being kept in a cell or even worse the monster’s bed.

His attitude promptly changed when the man opened the balcony doors.

Adam rushed out to stand on the balcony, almost not hearing the answer to his question. He allowed his cloak to fall back so he could properly see and feel the night breeze on his clammy skin. If only he could make it through the dinner, if he could lie his way through Adam would be granted a night with his stars. He could sleep here, or stay until the sun rose, and look up at the shining night sky. That was the second greatest kindness Adam could have received.

Darko smiles as the girl hurries to admire the view from her suite.

"It's not too bad, is it? There are the gardens over ther-" Darko stops when he gets a better look at the 'girl' whose hood has fallen astray in all the excitement.

"My my, little sister, what short hair you have," Darko says, eyes narrowing as he crosses his arms over his chest. "And what a lovely Adam's apple as well."


	2. Madam Adam

And with those words, Adam could feel the hope he had sheltered so closely to his chest being viciously and unkindly yanked out of his arms. His hopes of returning home to Beth and of his starry night taken away by a stranger so unknown to him. 

“He won’t notice, I bet I taste very much like a girl!” 

Adam was a liar without talent, he knew he couldn’t lie when the man could so easily see that Adam was no maiden. 

Stupid Adam! Stupid stupid stupid Adam, if he was to die it was his fault and not the beast’s. In an act of desperation, the boy pulled his hood back up in some attempt to make the truth shrouded in lies once again. 

“I’m a virgin, and virtuous and I can be feminine, he won’t notice. I’ll taste just like a girl.” He swore again, making no attempt to hide his lack of pride from his pleas.

\---

Darko couldn't help but laugh at the boy's insistence but then concern grows when he becomes more and more distressed. Darko rolls his eyes and finds himself trying to calm the deceptive child.

"Enough about your flavor boy. The master hasn't eaten one of those maidens sent to us and while you might deserve it for your lies…" Darko trails off as a plan suddenly takes form in his head. All he needs is this boy to play nice. Maybe if he can get Nigel out of his strigoi shell they’ll have hope of him finding the right maiden. He grins at the boy then.

"No, the master won't harm you… as long as you do exactly what I say. Can you do that, boy?"

\---

Adam calmed slightly at the news. If the monster really wouldn’t eat him, perhaps he still had some chance of freeing himself. 

While being pleased at that knowledge, the words following it stung perhaps more than the first words pleased. 

The man was right, Adam had earned whatever punishment the monster thought best. Even the simplest of lies hurt and sat heavy in his chest but he was now lying about everything. His whole body had been painted with deception but it was a necessary lie, a lie that would save his soon to be wife. 

“Yes.” It doesn’t take him but a second to accept the offer, whatever it was. While staring at the malicious grin that twisted the man’s face into one of a wicked creature, he couldn’t help wonder if the man really wasn’t a hellion like his master. Still, if the man wanted to buy Adam’s soul or make him take part in a ritual of the woods he’d do it to return to his home again.

"Good. Now, you will have to keep wearing this cape or something to cover yourself." Darko leans in to smell the boy. "And keep wearing that perfume, hopefully there isn't much difference between sexes to the creature's nose."

"My Master was told your name is Beth, so it must be for his sake. But I'd like to know what your true name is." He walks a circle around the boy, judging him to be fine in comparison to a girl under all of his winter clothes. 

“My name is Adam Raki, Beth Buchwald is the woman I’m going to marry.” He answered with a returned pride. In a quest for comfort, Adam’s arms wrapped around his thin frame as he waited for the man to finish his scrutiny. “I can wear my coat and perfume.” 

“So it’s true love then is it, Adam? You sacrifice for her and she waits patiently for you?” Darko scoffs as he yanks on the bell pull next to the four-poster bed. 

“Yes.” And for the first time upon entering the castle, Adam smiled. “I waited five years for her hand, and she promised if I returned home again she’d marry me. She’s very patient, and kind.” 

Adam’s arms fell away from his body as he felt the tight tension of his nerves leave him, the comfort provided no longer needed. Beth was a topic he could speak openly and honestly about, at least to this man who knew the truth.

His thoughts of Beth were suddenly taken from his attention when the door opened and a woman entered only a moment after the bell was pulled, far too quickly for her to have been any farther than a step away from the door.

The mistress entered with zealousness in her step that seemed unnatural in such a gloomy place. She offered a quick eye and smile to Adam along with the cup and saucer that rested in her hands. 

“Took you long enough, the tea is almost cold.” She scolded with a look towards Darko but even Adam could pick up on the playfulness in her tone.

Much to her surprise, she didn’t find the new maiden sobbing until her face ran black with makeup or begging on hand and knee. How rare that had become. Of course, there was no reason to be so fearful but she’d been in their place all those years ago, she knew their uncertainty and despair. Sometimes the touch and calming words of a fellow woman, along with something warm to drink, was enough to calm the maidens down but it didn’t seem like this girl needed her touch. 

Darko felt a twinge in his chest at the boy’s hope for a happy future. He almost hoped the naive kid would get what he wanted but in the end, he didn’t much care as long as his Master was appeased.

“Mariana,” Darko greets the woman with a smile. 

“Meet our new guest. Isn’t she lovely?” Darko’s smile grows wider as he looks back to the boy. He decides to indulge his sadism at Adam’s expense; payment for the sympathy pangs from a moment ago.

Adam’s hands clutched at his cloak and pulled it further down towards his chin as he took a single step away. 

“Hello.” The girl greeted in a voice a few octaves higher than his voice was naturally. This was a woman he was trying to deceive, not a man or beast. He thought of Beth and bowed to Mariana, not sure how he was supposed to greet a lady as another madam.

She looked back at Darko with a quizzical look. Normally the only woman he referred to as lovely was her and the smile on her husband lacked innocence. 

“Yes, I suppose so. All of the girls sent here are.” She watched as the flighty thing gracelessly bowed to her.  

Darko’s grin fell as the boy suddenly did a much better job of playing a girl. “Well, I guess you really can play along.” He tells Adam before beckoning his wife to come closer. 

“Take a second look, my dear.” He says as he pulls the cloak away from Adam’s face.

“Stop!” Before Adam could react, his hood was thrown off. Immediately his hands grabbed out and clutched at Darko’s hand as a shrill scream rose from his throat. The hood was the only thing hiding him and more importantly the only thing keeping him with the hope of Beth. 

He’s well aware of the hot tears that trailed down his cheeks, ruining Beth’s rushed attempt at makeup. 

“You said you’d help me!” His hands pulled at the lost cloak with as much of a force he could muster, nearly ripping the fabric in his fight. 

Mariana nearly dropped the teacup in her hands. Swiftly she moved across the room and closed the bedroom door with a thud before looking back at her husband with a look of shock and confusion. 

Darko startled at the boy’s reaction, pulling his hand from his grasp and holding them both up as his wife drew closer.

“She’s a man, why is she a man? Is Nigel allowing this?” She demanded as she not so gently placed the cup on Adam’s dresser, nearly breaking the fragile thing with her force.

“No of course not Mariana. This is Romeo, he’s giving his life for his lady love. He figured he probably tastes just like a girl if the Master were inclined to eat him.” He’s grinning again at the ridiculousness that’s unfolding around him. They’ll have some entertainment at least.

She studied the boy crying and tugging against her husband’s hold. 

”As sweet and utterly stupid as that is, what are you going to do with him?” She could understand doing something incomprehensibly stupid for your love, like living in a castle with a strigoi, but the crafty boy had no right to be here. 

If he was caught, who knows what the master of the house would do to him or to Darko for knowing. Nigel was a kind and surprising man but there were limits to everyone’s forgiveness. 

“Well, I already told him I’d help him as long as he obeys me. The Master was so looking forward to having a new guest. I worry it will hurt him to know the lengths the people are willing to go to avoid him.” Darko takes pity once again, patting the frightened boy on the shoulder.

“He’s actually doing rather well.” Darko nods. “He’s crying just as hard as all the others. I think we can make this work.

“I don’t cry like a girl!” Adam argued as his fighting and pulling came to a stop. Whether he had the cloak on or not, both of the humans now knew who he was. Begrudgingly he moved from the touch against his shoulder. Darko was being mean, he didn’t want his hands on him. Adam had a very manly cry.

“It would hurt anyone.” Mariana says. The boy had a sweet face, even a feminine one. Those bright blue eyes, now tearful and red with irritation but lovely all the same. 

If Nigel was just a bit softer, a bit more human maybe he’d coax a love out of the next offered girl. It had been 17 years now and her husband promised 20. Only 3 more girls would enter the home and if the master was still as hard as stone…

Let the boy be as sweet and kind as he was pretty she prayed. 

“It will take a lot of work to make him presentable. He can’t go to supper with a covered face.”

“Excellent.” Darko claps his hands together. “It’s settled then. You make him into a her and I’ll go tell the master this one is especially shy and awkward. That should do it.” he shrugs as he walks to the door.

\---

Adam stared at the face looking back at him in the vanity mirror. The face was more fitting for one of Beth’s friends that lounged in a parlor, not on Adam. 

Large doey eyes met his, their light blue hue and remaining tears striking against his flushed pink cheeks and softly painted lips. Silently he watched as his hands found their way into the soft brown locks that framed his face. Would Beth’s hair have felt this soft, or was real hair different to touch? His mind wandered as he played with the curls of the wig. 

Mariana made quick work of the boy. With as much care as she would put in herself, she prepared him. He had been lucky so many things were left behind by fleeing maidens. Everything abandoned was packed away and saved in hopes the girls would return to retrieve their things. 

They never did return. Nearly all the dresses that had been packed for the foolish pup were heavily worn ones, either ruined by sun, dirt or simply age. They were hardly wearable. No more girls in pure black wandering the halls like ghosts of damsels long ago deceased. Maybe a boy dressed in bright blue and pink was what the manor needed. 

“Are you ready Madam Bethany?” 

Adam was the farthest thing from ready one could be. He let go of the curls wrapped around his fingers and stood from the vanity seat. “Yes.”

His heart beat wildly in his chest as he followed her down the stairs towards the dining room. He felt like the pageant piglet Beth’s father had kept for a year’s time. The animal had been bathed in sweet buttermilk and had lovely colored ribbons tied around it’s neck. As pretty as the swine had looked he was still devoured the next year when his beauty was lost. 

He hoped his milk and ribbons would keep the hungry mouth away for a year, lest he be gobbled up as well. 

“Lady Bethany Buchwald.” Mariana announced with a royal grandness in her voice that echoed through the empty halls. With an exaggerated flare of her hand, she introduced the madam to the master of the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Chapter 2! Criticism is welcomed and we hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of our tale.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed our first chapter of the series! The story was written my two roleplayers, Adam can be found at https://adamrakiblog.tumblr.com/ while Nigel resides at https://the-romanian-devil.tumblr.com/ Any comments and criticism is accepted and well wanted. Chapter 2 will be out soon.


End file.
